


Dillzing Sunday Morning

by Raythefanatic



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic
Summary: Mark and his boyfriend having a moment in bed one early morning.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Steelbeak
Kudos: 10





	Dillzing Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another request for madamkezzie on tumblr and again this steelbeak is based off the 91 version.

A crack of thunder, struck almost sounding like the sky was being ripped apart. Forced Mark to wake up from his sleep. As he sat up and looked around needing a moment to catch his barrings. The flash of lighting getting him to relax a bit as he was slowly taking in that he was home. After a moment to catch his breath he glanced over to the clock to check the time, it was going on two in the morning. He groaned a bit when realizing he wouldn't be able to simply fall back asleep now. 

He felt the bed move a bit and smiled looking over to see his favorite sight, Steelbeak sleeping in bed. That almost made up for the fact that he was not getting back to sleep himself, almost. Mark laid back down and watched as Steelbeak nuzzled in the pillows as he moved around getting comfortable in bed again. Mark was a bit surprised that thunder didn’t seem to bother the rooster at all. It could be a result of his job though.

Mark took in the sight of his boyfriend peacefully at rest, as the storm outside started to calm down. Leavening only a nice pleasant drizzle in its steed. Steelbeak yawned and slowly opened his eyes a bit, seeing Mark looking at him made the rooster smile in return.

“Hmm, what’s up babe?” He asked as he lazily tossed his arm over Mark and pulled him closer. Enjoying the warmth that came from the parrot's body. Giving a look over to the clock a moment. "You're up real early today. Everything okay there?"

"Yeah I'm fine big guy just enjoying this is all"

Mark then found steelbeak slightly snoring as he fell back to sleep only to wake himself back up.

"Hm say something?" 

"Yeah, I just want you to know that I love you a lot. Never forget that." Mark said as he moved in closer to his boyfriend's hold. 


End file.
